


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Visiting Victoria

by Samstown4077



Series: Colepaldi Collection [53]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, RPF, Suppressed Feelings, filming of Victoria, pre Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's January '16. Jenna films 'Victoria'. Doctor Who is now her past. Peter isn't. An unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Visiting Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt "How about a story where Peter visits Jenna on the set of Victoria?", and here you have it. I have to say, I can't write those two without the usual "thing hanging over them" aka "sadness". Like S9 - Summer of 69 my ass ;).

“Hey, Jenna,” Charley, Jenna's very lovely assistant on the set of Victoria, came by, “here, I got you your tea and a bagel.”

“Oh, thanks, Charley,” Jenna sighed happily, and slightly exhausted. Sitting in her throne she was wearing one of her very pompous queen dresses, that were not only looking really nice, but were also a bit heavy. “You are a lifesaver.”

The back of the hall looked like an actual church, with the throne, and the seats for the other members of the church and the royal family. The front instead was filled with cameras and technical equipment and people were busy packing stuff, moving light sources and checking cameras.

The woman chuckled, “Of course I am. Oh, and before I forget, you have a visitor.”

That made Jenna almost groan slightly. She guessed it was another press person or something similar and she had obviously forgotten about it. Not that she had a problem with it, but it had been a long day already, and the only thing she really wanted to do was getting out of those shoes and simply enjoy her tea and her snack for a couple of minutes before the would shoot the next scene.

Charley read her expression, “Don’t worry, it’s a good visitor,” she shot her the widest grin she had ever seen on Charley and wondered what had gotten into her assistant, but she was gone again, before she could ask her. Busy little bee.

Jenna glanced around for a moment, searching the visitor, but when she couldn’t make out a new face, she only shrugged and sipped from her tea, leaning back into the rest of the throne. No, that was definitely not a very comfortable seat. She really had to get out of here and find a sofa or something.

The dress she wore, hid the fact, that her feet didn’t touch the ground, and as her hands were full with the tea and the bag with the bagel, she wiggled laborious and very absurd looking — there she was sure — with her feet to move forward, “God, gracious!” she cursed, finally reaching the floor with a soft thud.

“That was very gracious, your majesty,” a voice reached her, and when she looked up she almost dropped the mug and the bag, over her excitement.

“Peter!” she didn’t give him any time, and stormed up to him, pulling him into a hug, as far as it was possible. “What are you doing here?”

He took the bag from her, smiling brightly at her. It had been a while since they had seen each other. He had a slight stubble, his hair had grown out. The new year was already proceeding forward, and after he had enjoyed a wonderful time off in New Zealand and Christmas with his family, he had spent some time working on a side project while Jenna was filming for Victoria.

“Ah, I am doing an audition,” he explained, a spark in his eyes.

“An audition?” she asked confused.

“Yeah,” he smirked. “They’re still looking for a King. So, I thought I give it a try.” He put more accent into his words, and it made her chuckle the way he had planned it.

“First of all,” she gave him the tea in trade for the bag, “it’s called prince consort and … I’m not sure if you fit the job description.”

He placed both his hands on his heart, playing the disappointed, “No, don’t say that. Too old?”

“Too Scottish.”

It made him laugh out loud, “You got me there!” his eyes wandered over her dress, and her hair, “You look very nice. Beautiful.”

Jenna couldn’t stop herself from blushing, “Pompous. Do you mind, if we go over to the other set? My feet are hurting and the throne is so uncomfortable, I sat there all day. My bottom hurts!”

“Your wish is my command, my majesty,” he bowed slightly and held out his arm to her, she willingly slipped her hand in, guiding him around the corner to the set that showed the palace insides.

Quickly they found a nice, quiet place in the living room, with a sofa and some chairs.

“So what are you doing here? I never ever would have guessed, seeing you before you start filming in Cardiff again,” she bit eager from her bagel and Peter guessed, she hadn’t seen much too eat today.

He clapped his hands, unsure what to say, “I was nearby and knew you are still filming, and then I thought, I could drop by. Say hello to an old friend. Your very lovely assistant, uhm… Charley, told me it was okay.”

“Explained her huge grin,” Jenna giggled, now putting one and one together. “She is a big Doctor Who fan.”

“I noticed,” he said. As he was a good guy, he had given her an autograph and had posed with her for a selfie. “It is okay, isn’t it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Jenna leaned against him, they both shared the sofa, and her costume fissled when she moved. “In all the world, you are one of the few, who can always drop in at any time of day or night. Also you are lying, right?”

He sipped from her tea, hiding his blush, “What do you mean?”

“You not simply dropped by, your place is at the other side of town,” she elaborated.

“What do you want to hear?” he asked slightly peeved. “That I did a twenty miles detour from buying the vegetables, only to see you?”

For a moment she fell silent. He was not mad at her, but there was something in his voice, a slight tone, a bit edgy, a tad too emotional. Something he reserved only for the people he was really close with or acting. He was a Scot, great with emotions on screen, but in his personal life slightly reserved. And she had pushed him, had forgotten that she shouldn’t have done it. For reasons.

“Sorry,” she glanced down at her right hand, seeing his left hand rested on his thigh, and she used her little finger to poke softly against the palm of his hand. “Did you?”

Then she let her hand rest there, and Peter gave it a soft smile, while his finger returned the gesture, brushing over her skin, “Mhm. I also bought ice cream. It’s probably melted by the time I get home.”

It had been a rash decision, on the whim after he had thrown his groceries into the back of the car in plastic bags. Standing by the junction that lead off the supermarket's parking area, a truck had passed from left to right, with some commercial on the side, that said something with ‘ _ _Victoria’__ in it, and out of nowhere he had found him setting the indicator from the right to the left.

He had heard over a friend, where the crew was filming, and Jenna had told him in a message about it too, and so he thought, why not, forgetting about the ice cream and that he had thought he had to hurry home before it was melted.

Jenna gave him a side glance, and after a moment he felt her looks on him — as he always did, and answered with a gently smile, that turned into a giggle.

Things had changed so much since she had left Doctor Who, and he never would admit it, but returning to Cardiff in a month, not scared him, also the forward looking delight was slightly chastened. She wouldn’t be there. From now on he had to do the silly jokes with someone else, had to wind someone else up, and it wasn’t as if he couldn’t enjoy himself. He had have a great time with Alex, and when he had filmed with Ingrid last year, they had have a lot of fun too.

The truth was in the end, that under all the laughs he had shared with them, he had missed Jenna. And he would miss her this year on set, — and no text message, no phone call or a meeting every few weeks would ease that away.

And Jenna knew all about it, because she felt the same. They both tried to play it down, and they could fool them all with it. The press, the colleagues, the friends — not each other.

Sometimes, she thought she saw him somewhere in the streets or on set. Every time only just a shadow, an image that wasn’t really there. A man looking like him — aside there was for sure no doppelgaenger of him in the world.

Charley sometimes caught her staring, and only frowned at her, following her eyes toward a point that wasn’t really there. She was not only a good runner because she always knew when to be around with tea and a snack, also because she didn’t asked questions, aside she obviously knew something was up.

Jenna usually smirked at her, going on with her job, till her ears caught up a laughter or some words that sounded like him once again. A trick her mind played on her, and even now he sat aside her, she feared he would dissolve into thin air.

“So,” she began slowly, “it’s just a short hello.” What else it could be? She had to be back in this horrible, uncomfortable stool in a few minutes, sentencing someone to death when she could recall correctly.

“Unless you have any vacancy — it is,” he took the tea from her hands, his fingertips brushing against hers. “Need a butler or something? Houseboy, maybe?” she snickered, he smiled. Then she shook her head. “Guessed so. You are fine without me, that’s great to see. No need for a Doctor.”

It was the moment Charley chose had to knock against the door frame, to call for Jenna’s attention on set, “Five minutes.”

“Thanks, Charley,” she nodded toward her, and when she had left again, she stood up from the sofa, looking at Peter, who looked up to her, with an admiring smile. “No need for __a__ Doctor. That’s true. Luckily,” she turned the paper mug in her hands, for a moment lost in thought. Somewhere in the past. Somewhere in the Tardis. Then she made a smacking sound, “A whole different story with __the__ Doctor.”

Peter stood up, reaching for her hand, and he kissed her knuckles, quickly, fleeting, before bending down pressing a kiss on her cheek, as he had done so often in the last two years, “See you round, my dear Companion,” his hand slid over her shoulder down her arm, to her fingers, squeezing them one last time.

“See you round, my dear Doctor,” she turned and only then let go of his hand.

He watched her waltz away in her fancy dress, and he gave it a laugh, when she shook the massive skirt deliberately and it gave a strange sound. Then she stopped and turned around, “One thing. Do you remember, when you played this one song in the Tardis. By Bowie.”

He frowned, pursing his lips, recalling the events, of one sweet Tardis moment between her and him, “I, I will be king and you…,” he chuckled, pointing at her, “... you will be queen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing one more paragraph, but then I noticed, that the story ends that way perfectly. It's a throwback to "Majestic tale of a Rockstar with a Guitar and a Velvet Coat", where he plays "Heroes" by Bowie at the end. For a little more insight into the "in between lines" writing, you should check out the lyrics and read the fic
> 
>  
> 
> [Majestic tale of a Rockstar with a Guitar and a Velvet Coat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4118494)
> 
> Also, in case you had fun with this story, leave a message, a kudo or drop by on tumblr (Colepaldi-in-the-tardis). Thanks for the read!


End file.
